The Ballad of the Silver Bullet
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Baylee Partridge is an unnoticed high school student with a few friends and a boyfriend. Being tired of being picked on for being a victim in a violent crime, she makes the simple decision to become a super hero even though she has no powers. OCxChris D'amico. Basically Kick-Ass through the eyes of another character.
1. Chapter 1

_If, as a society, we can blame movies, music, television shows, movies, books, both novels and comics, for all the horrible, fucked up shit people do, why can't they inspire someone to do good? To be inspired so hard to become a super hero would take a very eccentric loner but a lot of serial killers were eccentric loners. My everyday life is nothing boring. I can promise you all that. I'm dating and it seems I go out every single Friday. Except on any Friday that falls on the 13th of that month. I have promised those days to the Friday the 13th films._

_But sometimes my boyfriend opens up his home theater to them. It's all I could ever wish for. Honestly. But I am talking about the horrible shit that happens out here! In the city! On the streets! Any day now, some nerd in class could slip a gun from his backpack and kill everyone._

_I could be walking down the street and get mugged or even worse, raped! Again. They might actually kill me this time! Yeah, you heard right, I've been in some pretty awful situations in my life. I guess you're wondering who I am. I'm Silver Bullet. Six months ago, I was the shy little girl named Baylee Partridge._

_I guess I was the last person you'd expect to become a superhero...or as my boyfriend prefers, super villain. Well, let me take that back, real quick. I loved to stop bad guys. Not a better feeling in the world! But I did want to destroy Kick-Ass. He's some loser who had the same idea as me and got all the coverage. Anyways, there was nothing wrong with me but there was nothing special about me either._

_I wasn't a jock. Used to be but not since Jr. High. I wasn't a mathlete or a hardcore gamer. I had no time! Remember the really loving boyfriend I mentioned? I spend most my time with him. I have a few piercings and I had an eating disorder._

_And G-d, I hate that myspace crap. My only super power was having girls hate me because I was dating the richest boy in school. I had two good friends. But I wasn't the funny one. I was Miss. Doom and Gloom. Can you blame me? The only man I could trust touching me was my boyfriend._

_Like most people, I just existed. Kick in my boyfriend's bedroom door and you'd see us doing one of many different things: watching TV. Sucking face-as my lovely second youngest sister calls it. Or having sex on his king sized bed. I was just a regular girl with a dark past. One thing though that I was really good at was any sort of martial art. I could kick Kick-ass's ass!_

_Say that five times fast. My home life was normal. I had a loving father who called child services when he saw my biological father beating me. He then adopted me. I have three bratty sisters. Veronica. She's a year younger than me._

_She's the real Miss. Doom and Gloom. Unless you show her a photo of Joe Hill shirtless. There's Miranda. She's four years younger than me. And she is Kick-Ass's number one fan. My boyfriend cannot stand her. Miranda is always teasing us._

_Then you have Chelsea. She's still in Kindergarten. When she was still in diapers, I loved taking them over to Dave's house and littering his yard with them. Hey! Don't give me lip! If Miranda can tease me and my boyfriend, then fuck you, I can tease her crush!_


	2. Mrs D'Amico

Baylee stood, back against the paneled and poster pasted wall of Atomic Comics, a local geek hangout. Sure, she liked comics but her comics were harder to find. Dave and his two friends sat a table a few feet away from Baylee. "How come nobody's tried to be a superhero, like ever?" asked Dave. Dave. Good ol' Dave and his jack-ass-y questions. She stormed over to the table of mega geeks and slammed both of her hands on the table, her Tiffany charm bracelet tinkled in response. "Oh gee, I dunno, cause no one has ever been that much of a dip shit!" Baylee growled. "Oh, look, it's Mrs. D'Amico," snickered his heavy friend with a chuckle on his lips. She whipped her head around to look at him. He gulped and slumped into his chair, dropping his comic book onto the table. "How is putting on a mask and helping people being a dip shit?" asked Dave, hoping to regain Baylee's attention. He was curious. Honestly. Dave just wanted a talk about the lack of superheros and she was the only one who seemed to be giving it to him. "That's not a superhero, Davey, that's just hero," Baylee huffed, standing up and crossing her arms across her ample bosom. "Super is being bitten by a radioactive spider or turning into some freakishly strong, green, mutated version of the Jolly Green Giant." "Dude, Mrs. D'Amico is right. If anybody tried to be a super hero in real life, they'd get their ass kicked," said the heavy friend. He wasn't too bright to figure out that she didn't exactly appreciate being called Mrs. D'Amico. "They'd be dead in a day." "Call me Mrs. D'Amico again and you'll get you'll be dead," growled Baylee. Now, she could kick all of their asses at given time in any given year. He slumped into his chair again. He honestly didn't understand why it bothered Baylee so much. She had a notebook which had a cover littered in ball pointed penned hearts and Mrs. D'Amico and Mrs. Chris D'Amico all over it. There was another page and it had to do with Chris but last time tried to sneak a peek, he got a black eye, "But you're his girlfriend!" Baylee balled her fist up in the collar of his Green Lantern shirt, making him yelp like a pissing little puppy, tail between his legs, as she lifted him out of his chair. "Oh look," said Todd, as a black car pulled up. "Guess who it is. Mr. D'Amico, I guess you can't kill anyone today." She dropped the tubby guy and straightened her top and skirt. Chris D'Amico slid out from the backseat of the car and smiled when he saw Baylee standing in the comic shop. "Is it me or do you guys feel bad for Chris D'Amico?" asked Dave. "Yeah, it must be terrible to have a rich dad and everything you want, including a hot chick to ride your cock every night," chuckled the tubby friend. "I wish you hadn't said anything cause I feel like I'm gonna start crying." A smack resounded through the comic book store. Chris came to the table and slithered a hand across her back. Baylee stuck her tongue out at the tubby friend. "I hope that makes you cry!" "You did deserve that but c'mon, he's always alone!" cried Dave. He whipped his head around to look at Chris instead of his tubby friend who was nursing his wounded cheek and Todd who was trying to swallow his chuckle. "Chris! Does it get tiring always being alone?" "I'm not alone right now, dip shit," he sneered as she kissed his cheek. 


End file.
